Attack of the Living Dead
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Ginga and the other Legendary Bladers will have to survive when zombified Hades and his allies goes through a rampage in Metal Bey City and turning some of them into the living deads! Rated T for zombie violence, and some gore.
1. Chapter 1- Holiday in Wood Beach

**New story guys! Now let it start in 3 seconds.**

**3, 2, 1**

**ACTION!**

**Title: Attack of the Living Dead**

**Rate: T**

**Author: MysteryUnlocker45**

**Chapter 1- Holiday in the Wood Beach**

Ginga and the other Legendary Bladers are in a happy day after the defeat of Nemesis- they are in the Wood Beach. "Wood Beach is so beautiful man! I like it more than the other beach!" King said. "Yeahh, you were right!" Kenta gulped down a punch.

Ginga is swimming with King and Aguma. Chris and Yuki are playing a volleyball, while Tithi tries to make a sandcastle, but repeatedly gets smashed by the wave. Kenta and Dynamis was doing a work that a pacifist does, relaxing at the beach while drinking a punch. Kyoya is just watching them at the beach. There are so much pranks.

Like when King disguises himself as a drink waitress. He brings ten bottle of punch to Kenta and Dynamis. "Ten bottle of punch, five for each." King said. Kenta and Dynamis feel something strange about this, so they decide to drink the punch. Kenta notices it is mixed with lotion. He quickly spits it at Dynamis, who does the same as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" King laughed. Kenta and Dynamis chased him down the beach. And also, Ginga added some rocks into Aguma's vest. When in a swimming race, Aguma couldn't move himself, instead gets drown. "Help! Ginga, I know you done this! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! HELP!" Aguma said while he is drown.

"Oh no, sorry Aguma!" Ginga dove to save his friend. He spots Aguma seeing a dead body. Then, Ginga and Aguma go back to the upside of the water. "Whoa, what was that?" Ginga asked. "It is a dead body." Aguma answered shortly. Then the rest of Legendary Bladers packed up and they are ready to get home.

In the apartement of the Legendary Bladers, Aguma and Ginga could not forget about the dead body. "Why there is a dead body in there?" Ginga asked. "Behind the fun of the Wood Beach, the beach actually has a tragic story. There is a lot of villains die in there, including Hades!" Aguma explained. "What?" Ginga was shocked at the fact.

"I will tell you the story. The place where the God of Destruction and Hades, later become a beach, which is the Wood Beach in the future. Possibly, there is Hades' dead body in there!" Aguma said.

"So… Hades is in here." Ginga said. "But he is already dead! He will not rise anymore!" Aguma said. "Yeah… I hope this truth doesn't invite disasters." Ginga said.

While the two was discussing the truth about the Wood Beach, in the beach, a blinding light comes out of the beach. A large man, resembling Hades, opened his eyes with it glowing. "BRAINS!" it hoarded. Then the rest of the dead bodies in Wood Beach awakened up and said "BRAINS!" they said.

And the conclusion is: the dead bodies is the zombified Hades and his soldiers, who will attack the town.

**So, after Hades and his allies were revived in a zombified form, Ginga and the rest have to struggle from the ultimate terror!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Resurrection of Hades

**You know Aguma had revealed the story and the dead bodies in Wood Beach starts to reanimate. Things will be revealed in here.**

**Chapter 2- The Resurrection of Hades **

**At the Legendary Bladers' Apartement **

Ginga and Aguma couldn't sleep remembering those dead bodies. Suddenly, a hand threw two wingsuits on them. "What is this?" Ginga asked. "Invisible wingsuits dude. Wear it if you like!" King said.

"Wingsuits? I know! It is the suit required to fly! You can fly with this!" Ginga said. "That's fantastic dude." Aguma said. Ginga nodded yes.

Meanwhile, a security notices a growl. Then he heard 'BRAINS!' word from the Wood Beach path. He suddenly gets bitten by a zombie. Then, he start to scream the word "BRAINS!" He spotted Damian and Pluto nearby. He quickly runs to Damian and bit the Kerbecs' blader arm. "AAAAAGH!" Damian screamed in agony. "DAMIAN!" Pluto also screamed. Then a zombified Damian bits him at his head.

**Back at the apartement **

Ginga and the others were sleeping when suddenly Kenta wakes up because he heard a roar. "Hey, wake up dude!" Kenta said to Dynamis, who is sleeping. "What? You are disturbing my sleep." Dynamis was a little bit annoyed. "Do you hear that?" Kenta asked. "A roar? Yes, I hear it. I feel a little bit bad-" Dynamis' word was interrupted when he and Kenta hears a scream in agony from the security gate of their apartement.

The others woke up. They spot a group of a seemingly, rabies people biting the arms of the securities turning them into zombies. The Legendary Bladers sees an unexpected sight- King Hades! King Hades was a zombie?! "Wow, this is really NOT GOOD!" King screamed. Kenta opened the bunker of the weapons and picked up a shotgun.

"Kenta, what are you doing?!" Kyoya asked. "The zombies are about to barge in, at the worst tower- it's our tower, Tower A!" Ginga said. "We must get out of here, everyone!" Dynamis said, grabbing the Zeus Sword and a rifle. The others nodded yes, and they grabbed their weapons and are just about to go to the another way- Tower E, when they spots zombies fullfilling the hall of Tower D.

"We have no choice! Got your invisible wingsuit?" King asked. The others nodded yes. When the zombies fullfill and attack Tower C and Tower B, the 9 Legendary Bladers jumped right out of the window before the zombies reached Tower A. The 9 flew with their invisible wingsuit safely.

"I really don't know what happened." Tithi said with a curious look. "Well, it all started when we, Aguma and I see dead body all over the Wood Beach." Ginga said. "Well now we must to survive." King said. All sees him with a deadglare. The nine will have to survive, no matter what.

**So, the Legendary Bladers discovered the zombies in Wood Beach rise again, will they managed to survive? Stay tuned dude.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Death of their Friends

**After escaping from their apartement, Ginga and the others must find a safe place to hide. This will not be easy though.**

** Chapter 3- The Death of their friends**

At the air... "I am tired. Should we have a break?" Kenta asked. "Boy, it is still not safe yet down there!" Ginga said. "But we should have a break. We already fly for 2 hours." King said.

The nine landed on the ground. The nine continues to walk at the street. They spot B-Pit with blood all over the entrance and its door forcibly open. "What the hell is this?" Ginga asked. "Hey, hello. Is anybody in there?" Everyone called. Suddenly, when they were calling, Aguma hears a grumble. "What was that?" He asked, suddenly he spots a hoard of zombies at the back of the Legendary Bladers.

"Look out, at the back of you!" Aguma grabbed his 33 Shotgun and shoots the zombies. Most of them dies with several blood on the street. "Watch out guys!" Ginga shoot the zombies with a pistol. The zombies died in flash. Tithi cheered. "Good job! Awesome, wahoo!" Tithi said. The Venus Blader does not notice a zombie jumped at him at far distance. "LOOK OUT!" Dynamis screamed, splitting the zombie's head with the Zeus' Sword.

"What?!" Tithi nodded. They also spots a hoard of zombies at the front of them. "No, it got worse!" Ginga said. "Leave it to us." Yuki said as he and Kenta pulled out a samurai-like sword. Yuki and Kenta starts combatting the zombies as they split their heads with their bodies. "Way to go!" Ginga cheered. However, the two starts getting matched as the zombie was added. "Run, Kenta-Kun!" Yuki said.

"Everyone, we have no choice! We must hide in B-Pit!" Kenta said. The nine hide in B-Pit. The Legendary Bladers panted as they are very exhausted. Suddenly, they hear a grumble. "What was that? It supposed there are no zombies in here!" Ginga said. "That- that is." Tithi pointed to the back of Ginga. It is their zombified friends- Benkei, Madoka, Toby and Zeo. "What?!" Ginga said. He wants to stand up, but Benkei grabbed him by the scarf. "GINGA!" Kenta screamed, stabbing Benkei's tummy and knocking him unconscious. "Kenta! You killed Benkei!" Kyoya shouted. "I have no choice! He is zombified, don't you see?!" Kenta said.

While the two was arguing, Chris spots a zombie at the back of Kyoya. It was Madoka. "Stop arguing, you idiot!" Chris screamed, shooting Madoka at the cheek. "Whew, thank you Chris. And I am sorry, Kenta." Kyoya said.

Then, Tithi spots a zombified Zeo at the back of Chris. He pulled out his pocket knife, stabbing Zeo's torso and knocking the Dungeon Gym's personal unconscious. "We must get out of here!" Tithi said, watching a zombified Toby in horror. The rest agreed and decided to decapitate the zombies out there.

The nine rushes out of B-Pit and spots the zombies screaming the word "BRAINS!". The Legendary Bladers rushes toward the zombies and starts decapitating them. "Want a brain, you brain dish?! Here is it!" Chris shot the zombie at the chest, killing them. The rest of the Legend Bladers repeatedly shot and stabs the living deads. "HA! Here is your brain, you moron!" Aguma shot the zombies multiple times. Suddenly, a hoard of zombies come and they were the Legendary Bladers' friends: Akira, Osamu, Takashi, Masamune, Yu, Teru, Tetsuya, Tobio, Reiji, Toby, Zeo, Madoka, Ryuga, Ryuto, Tsubasa, Bao and Benkei.

The Legendary Bladers freezes except Dynamis and Chris. "What are you doing?! Kill them, everyone!" Chris called. The rest didn't answer at all. When the zombies gets closer to them, the Legend Bladers said, "Madoka. Why you-" Ginga said. "Masamune... I don't believe this." King said in a pure shock. "Y-Yu. Why you join the zombies?" Tithi watches in horror. "Bao. You are my friend, not a zombie!" Aguma said. "Ryuga, Ryuto, wake up!" Kenta said.

Chris just keep panicking when Dynamis facepalms. "Hey, you grab their hand while I try to kill the zombies, okay?" Dynamis whispered to Chris. "Okay, captain!" Chris replied. When the zombies are just about to open their mouth to bit the back of the Legend Bladers' head, suddenly Dynamis stabs the Zeus' Sword on the zombified Madoka's eye. "What the-?!" Ginga said, shocked. "Go away, come on!" Chris grabbed Ginga's hand.

When a zombified Yu are just about to kill his best friend, Dynamis stabs him on the chest. The other zombies realizes the attack and attacked Dynamis back. However, the guardian is ready. He grabbed his rifle and shot the zombies back. Chris grabbed the rest of the Legendary Bladers. Suddenly, a zombified Masamune attacked Dynamis. However, the guardian stabs him on the chest with the Zeus' Sword. Masamune lies on the floor, decapitated. Dynamis then runs with the rest of the Legendary Bladers.

"What are you doing?! You killed Masamune!" King said to Dynamis. "I had no choice. Even when the zombie is your best friend, you must kill him!" Dynamis answered. The rest runs while the zombified friends lies on the floor. Some killed but some is still alive.

**There is a lot of character death in this chapter (Sorry Masamune, Madoka, Benkei and Zeo) but they are zombified- so the Legendary Bladers have to kill them. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Going to the Hell

**After killing several zombies, Ginga and the other Legendary Bladers are going to survive the terror. But, some of their friends have turned into a zombie, how can they survive? **

**Chapter 4- Going to the Hell**

Ginga and the rest panted as they reached their limit. "We must escape this dammit apocalypse everyone!" King said. "But how we gonna ever return the city into normal?" Chris asked. "I beg if we kill King Hades, the whole city will return into normal." Kenta said. "We must search him but with what?" Tithi asked. "I think we can use a chopper. But we will have to afford it! Hey- how about we hijack a plane?" Dynamis said. "Good idea. But we must to go to the airport- now!" Ginga said.

When they were running to the airport, Ginga hears a grumble. It is their zombified friends! Although Akira, Takashi, Osamu, Zeo, Benkei, Yu, Masamune and Madoka had died, Ryuga, Ryuto, Tsubasa, Toby, Bao, Tetsuya, Teru, Tobio and Reiji are still alive. "They are still alive?! Dynamis, I thought you kill all of them!" Tithi said. "Well, I may have not fully kill all of them, but they will not be easily harmed by a rifle!" Dynamis answered. "That is not good." King said.

Ginga shot Ryuga, but a small pistol wouldn't harm the Dragon Emperor. "Dammit, it won't work!" Ginga said. "It's getting horrid." Chris said. When Ryuga almost reached Kenta, Yuki cuts off his leg. Ryuga falls groaning in pain. Ginga and the others continues to reach the airport. When the Legendary Bladers reached the airport, Tsubasa roared.

"Hang on everyone! We are almost near!" Ginga said. They see a chopper that is empty, but still in a very good condition. When the Legendary Bladers are just about to get in, zombies appeared in second. "Oh sucks, not again." Dynamis facepalms (This is the second time he said and do that). "King! Whatever it is, please do it faster!" Ginga said. "Here goes nothing!" King pulled the switch on and the helicopter aired. Just when it happened, a troupe of zombies jumped to the helicopter. "Oh, mine." Chris said.

Yuki and Kenta slashes their sword and cut off the head of the zombies. "Darn it, they have no end!" Ginga said. "Use this!" Tithi threw him a sealer bomb. "Are you crazy?! Why you gave me a bomb?!" Ginga asked. "I will explain to you later, just throw that bomb!" Tithi said.

Ginga put the bomb at a dangerous distance of the zombies. After a while, it explodes. "DUCK!" Ginga screamed. He realizes the helicopter did not destroyed at all. Instead, some of the zombies are destroyed and the rest of them falls. "Wow Tithi, I thought the bomb will harm us. But it won't! What is that bomb?" Ginga asked. "Well, I who made the bomb. It is called 'The Passive Bomb'. It won't harm its user and his or her friends." Tithi said. "Wow, you are a real genius Tithi." Kenta said. "Where are we going now?" King asked. "To search for Hades, you idiot!" Dynamis said, frustrated. "Stop calling me that way." King shrugged.

"Huh?! What is that?!" Ginga asked, pointing to parachutes. "It may be not good sign." Yuki said. Suddenly, it looks that the parachutes are heading to them.

The parachuters are revealed to be a clad of zombies. "Oh mine, not again!" King said. The parachutes flies towards the helicopter. "King, ride it faster!" Ginga said. "Could not ride it faster, we are running out of fuels!" King said. "WE ARE DOOMED!" Chris screamed. The chopper fell down the air.

"Well, at least we are safe from those zombies." Tithi said. "You are right- EH?!" Ginga said. The Legendary Bladers spots their zombified friends, Ryuga, Ryuto, Tsubasa, Toby, Bao, Tetsuya, Teru, Tobio and Reiji. "RUN!" Ginga said. The Legendary Bladers panted. The zombies are too slow for them. The Legendary Bladers run to a warehouse nearby.

"This is a safe place everyone!" Ginga said. When the Legendary Bladers sit down, they spot a huge body. "That is..." Aguma said. "KING HADES?!" Everyone screamed.

**They found King Hades in a warehouse! How will they kill him?**


	5. Chapter 5- Get Seperated

**After Ginga and his friends found King Hades on a warehouse, they are just about to take a big risk! How they will survive the risk?**

**Chapter 5- Get Seperated  
**

"BRAINS!" King Hades hoarded. Ginga shot him but it was no effect at all. "God damn it, it's useless!" King said. "Hold right there, you nut King Hades!" Aguma points his shotgun to King Hades. Seeing Aguma, King Hades remembers he was his right hand. King Hades becomes so scared seeing Aguma so he ran away. The Legendary Bladers won't let their guard back down.

"GET HIM!" Tithi screamed. The Legendary Bladers ran further and they start discovering the warehouse was in the fact a factory. The Legendary Bladers continues to run run in order to catch the baffled king. However. Kenta hears a grumble. "What was that?" Kenta stopped right there. Glowing eyes starts appearing at the top of the roof. Yes, it was the zombies. Suddenly, a zombified Ryuga attacked Chris. When Ryuga almost bit Chris, Kenta stabs him at the stomach. More zombies also appears in the front of them as King Hades disappeared. Ginga, Kyoya, Aguma, King, Dynamis, and Tithi shot the zombies, but there is no end of the zombies. "God damn it, they won't end at all! We have no time to fool here!" Ginga commanded.

Everyone ran away except for Chris and Dynamis. They keep shooting the zombies until the ground starts to crack. "Run, we must to get out of here!" Chris said. Dynamis nodded yes and he was just about to run when suddenly, some zombies blocked his way. Luckily, Dynamis cuts off their head with the Zeus' Sword. Tithi ran over to grab his friend. When Tithi grabbed Dynamis, the ground splits into two. "NO!" Tithi screamed. Dynamis was trapped on the other side, with the zombies at the back of him. "Tithi, we must go!" King said. "No, I don't want to go!" Tithi said. "Go away, Tithi! I am fine!" Dynamis replied. "But-!" Tithi said. "This is for your safety. If you want to stay with me, you will be dead. But if you are with Ginga and others, you will be alive! Chris, please guard Tithi forever if I were dead!" Dynamis said.

"No, no!" Tithi said when suddenly Chris pulls his hand. Then, the eight watches Dynamis helplessly as he is trapped on the other side with zombies behind him. The eight keeps running until they find out the door beginning to shut. "Dammit, everyone do it faster!" King said. The eight keep running but suddenly an explosion happened. The Legendary Bladers screamed.

**At the top floor of the factory**

****Ginga woke up at the top floor as he sees Kenta, Yuki, Aguma and Chris besides him. Ginga tries to wake them up. "Wake up, guys!" Ginga said. Kenta and Aguma opened their eyes when they mumbled weakly, "Where are we?" Kenta asked. "Well, we are in a top floor of this factory. So we got seperated from King, Kyoya and Tithi." Ginga explained. "Well, let's get up guys. We got to find the others." Ginga said.

**At the other place**

****King wakes up with Kyoya and Tithi on his side. He saw Tithi is crying, mourning a loss of his friend. "Tithi, stop crying. I know Dynamis is still alive." Kyoya said calmly. "It can't be! He must be dead!" Tithi sobbed. "If you think he is alive, then he will be alive. But if you think he is dead, he will be dead." King said. "Thanks King. Now you calm me again. Now let's get up." Tithi said. He was thinking about his dream, where Dynamis falls off the cliff where the crack is formed. That is why he thinks the Jupiter Blader is dead.

**At the cliff's location of crack**

****A hand grabbed the cliff's edge. From the glove, it was the Guardian of Mist Mountain, Dynamis. He survived, and he is alive, contary to what Tithi thinks: he is dead. "What... The door was shut?! Where are the others? You idiot, they run away." He said. He flashbacks to where he survived.

**Flashback**

****Dynamis were cornered by the zombies until he decides to sacrifice himself. Then, he jumps down to the deep, but he suddenly sees another hanger. Dynamis grabs it and started to climb to the up. It's pretty though, but he made it anyways.

**Flashback End**

****The guardian walks to the door, and so did Kyoya, Tithi and King. The four does not notice they got to meet each other later.

**After getting seperated, the nine got to meet each other later.**


	6. Chapter 6- Survivor of the Apocalypse

**Well, back to this story! I want to say thanks for Song of Hope, who gives me the idea to redesign the story a bit: Not all non-Legendary Bladers are zombie. About Ginga's dad, I am not putting him in this story, but he may appear at the future chapters. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 6- The Survivor at the Apocalypse**

Zombies continues to attack the town of Metal Bey City when suddenly they see a new meal: An orange-haired boy. They attacked the boy in flash. However, seeing this, the boy pulled out his sniper rifle. He shot the zombies at a flash. Some zombies are shot as they died, but many of them are still alive. I will tell you who he is: the Libra Blader, Yu Tendo. Yu ran to the warehouse path when suddenly more zombies appeared at front of him. "Be careful, I am going to cut your head!" Yu pulled out a sword, killing all of the zombies in one slash.

"Now taste that, you moron zombies!" Yu taunted, then ran inside the factory. He ran to the machine room. "Excellent, there are no zombies in here. But I may sense a danger." Yu said, then look at his warning watch. He sees a black mark in the corner of it. "Wow, good. There are some- WHAAA!" Yu screamed seeing zombies landed on the ground. Yu tries to survive from the sudden attack. He pulled out his sniper rifle and shot the zombies until big amount of them died.

The rest of the zombies attacked Yu. However, Yu just replied calmly with his sword, slashing the zombies multiple times. After all of the zombies were killed, Yu stepped forward to search Hades.

**Near the cliff**

Dynamis, who has survived from the zombie terror near a cliff, was walking when suddenly, zombies appeared in a flash. "BRAINS!" they screamed. Dynamis was surprised by the sudden attack when suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. "Don't ever mess up with Tithi's friend." the figure said in a macho voice. The figure then slashed his sword to the zombies, decapitating them one by one. After killing most of the zombies, suddenly the figure gets attacked back. Dynamis won't let this happen and slashed the zombies with the Zeus' Sword.

"Whew, thanks." the figure said. "Who are you? Why are you wearing a strange helmet?" Dynamis asked confusedly. "Why? Don't you remember me?" the figure opened his helmet. "You are- Tithi's friend, Yu Tendo! The last time I saw you- you are zombified, right?" Dynamis asked with more confused voice. "Well, the zombie? It is actually my lookalike." Yu answered. "Y-your lookalike? Then where are you when your lookalike gets zombified?" Dynamis asked again. "Well, at that time I was in Wood Beach when I found no dead bodies in there. The corpses is awakened up- so I decide to buy a sword and a gun." Yu explained. Dynamis nodded yes and said, "Well, that's the story. Come on, the rest of the Legendary Bladers are missing!".

The two continues to walk to find the other Legendary Bladers.

**At the machine room**

King, Kyoya and Tithi walks inside the room. They wondered confusedly where is the way to the top floor. "Where is the top floor- AAAAH!" Tithi screamed when a huge blob appeared. "What the hell that crazy thing is?!" King asked loudly. "Dammit, now we got a huge business again!" Kyoya said, aiming his rifle at the blob and shot it. However, it has no effect. "This thing is not an ordinary creature!" Tithi said. "What do we gonna do?!" King asked as the blob slithered towards them. "At least... The Passive Bomb! Wait, where did I put it?" Tithi said, gorging his pocket. "You forgot it! It is in Dynamis, right? Ah, I wish he is here." King said.

The three screamed when suddenly a figure appeared on their sight. They know it, it is Dynamis! "Dynamis, you are still alive!" Tithi remarked happily. "Nobody mess up with them, you nut baffoon!" Dynamis said, taunting the blob. He just stay silent when the blob trapped him inside. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" King asked loudly. "I am perfectly fine!" Dynamis said. Then, he set up the Passive Bomb. The blob exploded, with Dynamis remaining safe. Suddenly, Tithi screamed. "LOOK OUT!". A zombie, at a quite dangerous distance, was heading towards them.

Luckily, Yu comes out and cuts off the zombie's head before it could do anything to Dynamis. This left everyone except Dynamis petrified. "Who are you?" Tithi asked. "Do not kidding buddy. It's me!" Yu opened his helmet. "Yu, you are still alive! I miss you so much!" Tithi said, hugging his beloved pal. "I miss you too, pal." Yu said. "Wait a minute, if you are zombified, then how could you survive?" Tithi asked in confusion. "The zombie, you say? Well, that's my lookalike. I was not in this city when the apocalypse begun." Yu explained. "So that's it. Come on, we gotta go find the others!" Kyoya said.

**Meanwhile, at Ginga, Kenta, Aguma and Chris' way**

****Ginga and his three friends was walking past the hallaways. "Where is the way anyway?" Aguma asked. "Dunno." Ginga said. Meanwhile, someone was spying at them. The man said, "Ginga is in danger. The zombies will appear any minute later! I must help them." His voice kinda resembling Ryo.

**We learned that Yu survived from the zombies! And there is a new character revealed (it is not my OC) and he also survived from the zombies! Anyway, see you at Chapter 7 later.**


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting Ryo and Hikaru

**The survivors, being Yu and one mysterious man, are now in the building trying to protect the Legend Bladers. But one more will be revealed in this chapter, and she is a female (It is Song of Hope's idea though, thank you!). Happy reading!**

**Chapter 7- Meeting Ryo and Hikaru**

Ginga, Kenta, Aguma, and Chris was walking when suddenly, a huge wave of zombies appeared at the front of them. "Back off! There are too many zombies!" Kenta screamed. The four runs, but the zombies are too fast for them. "Oh, mine!" Ginga said. Suddenly a figure appeared at the front of them. "You bastard zombies! Never mess up with them!" a girl-like voice said. She launches a bey, which is none other than Wind Aquario 100HF/S!

"I know that bey!" Ginga exclaimed. "It is- Hikaru! She survived?!" Kenta asked. Aquario smashes the zombies' heads, putting the brains out of them. But, when it got worse, Hikaru yells, "INFINITY WAVE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The zombies get drown in the water Aquario made, and it was found that the zombies laying on the floor, decapitated.

"You survived Hikaru? I saw last time WBBA Headquarters was attacked!" Ginga said. "Well, I finally decide to blading again, dude." Hikaru said. "That's great! And you used Aquario to defend yourself from the zombies?" Kenta questioned. "Bingo! Now let's go. We got to find Director." Hikaru said.

**In another room**

****Kyoya, Tithi, King, Yu and Dynamis was walking on the hallaway when suddenly they hear a grumble. "Keep alert everyone, the zombies may appeared in seconds!" Tithi informed. And their thoughts was right- the reanimated corpses of Hades' Soldiers landed on the ground. "BRAINS!" They screamed. "Back off, everyone! Yu and me will try to clear this corpses up!" Dynamis said, pulling out an axe.

"Hey, since when you have an axe?" Yu asked. "Dunno, but I found it on the back of my belt. Here goes nothing!" Dynamis screamed, decapitating the zombies by cutting off their heads. Yu shot the reanimated corpses with his rifle. It got worse- the zombies get many by seconds. When it is the most horrific, suddenly Ryo appeared. "Nobody will mess up with them!" Ryo exclaimed.

He quickly cuts off the zombies' head with a lightning speed. He also seperates their body into a half. The Legendary Bladers and Yu sees petrifiedly. After killing all of the zombies, Ryo turned to the baffled group. "What happened? Let's go!" Ryo said. "You are still alive? How about Hikaru?" Yu asked. "She is also still alive, and she is leading Ginga and the other three in the right way. Come on, we got to find them!" Ryo said.

The group didn't notice that they will get lost. It has become a labyrinth.

**So that is Chapter 7. Thanks for my helper, Song of Hope to give me the idea of Hikaru and Ryo.**


	8. Chapter 8- Attack in the Labyrinth

**I am back to my abandoned, wrong word, uncompleted story guys. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Note in this chapter that Yuki will return after absent for several chapters.**

**Chapter 8- Attack in the Labyrinth**

Ginga, Kenta, Aguma, Hikaru, and Chris walked when suddenly they notice that something is wrong with the building. "Did someone do something to this building?" Kenta asked. "Yes, we only see walls from just now!" Ginga said. "Keep alert. It may be Hades' supernatural trap!" Hikaru warned. When they continue walking, suddenly zombies landed on the ground. "What?! We are in a labyrinth, and we must face those dammit zombies again?! Tell me if this is just a weird dream." Kenta said. He nearly faints. "Leave it to me!" Chris pulled out his rifle. He shot the zombies, killing most of them.

"Come on, we must to help Chris!" Aguma said. He pulled out his shotgun and shot the zombies that are getting many in seconds. "Now leave it to me everyone. Infinity Wave!" Hikaru said. Then, the zombies gulped inside the water. "Awesome, Hikaru!" Ginga said. The five jumped over the zombies and headed straight.

**Another side of the labyrinth**

Yuki opened his eyes when he saw himself in a room full of walls. "What the hell happened here?" he asked weakly. He grabbed his sword and starts getting up. "Are Ginga-San and the others are okay?" Yuki asked. He suddenly hears a grumble. "What is that?" Yuki said. Suddenly, a hoard of reanimated corpses appeared in front of him. "Not again, dammit!" Yuki said. Then, he hacks his way through the zombies by cutting off their head. Blood spattered through the floor as Yuki ran away.

Yuki ran away through the labyrinth while hacking his way through the zombies. He successfully gets away without getting bitten by the zombies.

**Another place at the labyrinth**

"Did we get lost?" King asked. "Yeah, we lost." Kyoya answered shortly. "Hey, do not talk too much. We may discover that zombies soon!" Dynamis said. "Don't tell me they will come here when we are in this goddamn labyrinth." Tithi shrugged. Suddenly, they hear a kind of grumble. It was the zombies! But, they did not chase the five. They instead groaned in pain. Blood also spattered through the air. After the zombies lie on the floor, a figure appeared. He held a sword. "Who are you actually?!" Dynamis asked, aiming his sniper rifle at the figure. "Well, wait a second! I know those figure!" Tithi reassures his friend.

"Yuki?!" King asked. "Yeah, it is him!" Kyoya replied. "Hey, everyone!" Yuki said. "You survived? I thought you get bitten by the zombies!" Yu asked. "Lucky that I have a weapon." Yuki said. "Alright, you are now with us." Dynamis smiled. Yuki nodded yes. The six continues to walk to find the rest of the Legendary Bladers.

**Meanwhile, in the other side**

Somewhat, a bomb is set. "I have a bad feeling guys." Kenta said. Suddenly, they feel the ground trembled without reason. "What was that?" Ginga asked. "Okay... This may be not good!" Aguma said. Then, suddenly an explosion happened. It also happened to Ryo and the other Legendary Bladers causing them to get separated (again?).

**Well, again separated. I think this is the one of my longest story! See yah on Chapter 9 guys.**


	9. Chapter 9- Zombie Outbreak in Hades' L

**After a few thinking, I finally get it from Song of Hope and thanks for the aforementioned author. Enjoy chapter 9 guys. **

**Chapter 9- Zombie Outbreak in Hades' Labyrinth**

The Legendary Bladers get seperated, again. After all, this was caused by the explosion!

Yu opened his eyes and spots Tithi and Dynamis besides him. "What the hell happened just now?!" Yu asked, rubbing his stunned head. "For Zeus' sake, what happened just now?! Where are the others?" Dynamis asked. "I think we get seperated again, god damn it." Tithi was frustrated. They hear a grumble. "What was that?" Yu asked. "I know, those grumble would be the zombies. Better we run away rather than battling those dammit zombies!" Dynamis said. Yu and Tithi nodded yes and they ran away.

They are just 3 meters running away when suddenly zombies reappeared at the front of them. "Not again." Yu facepalmed. "This is going too far, I am tired to use my knife." Tithi said, then he throw his knife away. "What-what are you doing?! That's your only weapon! Are you out of your mind?!" Dynamis asked. "Not my only weapon dude. Come on if you want some bullets, zombies! Come here and get them!" Tithi said, pulling out a revolver. "You have a revolver?!" Dynamis asked. He suddenly remembers that Tithi shot the zombies before the crack is formed.

Tithi then shot the zombies very fast until most of them died with holes on their neck and face. "Now that's what I call a zombie outbreak! Let's go!" Tithi commanded.

The three rushes and jumped over the decapitated zombies.

Meanwhile, Ginga, Kenta, and Chris are walking through the labyrinth. "I am tired Ginga. Should we have a break?" Kenta asked. "Can't right now. We must go find the others." Ginga answered. "Rrrr." A grumble again was heard. "Not again, damn it." Chris said. "Keep alert, everyone." Kenta reminded. Then, the zombies landed on the ground. "Oh, mine!" Kenta said, pulling out his Katana and slashed it, cutting off the zombies' head. Ginga and Chris also would not let their guard down and shot the zombies. When they are just about to run back, zombies reappeared back.

"Give us a break!" Ginga said. "Use your Seasons Ninja abilities!" Kenta reminded. They walked through the walls and kill the zombies while walking at the walls. "Now we must go to that center point!" Chris said.

Meanwhile, King, Kyoya and Ryo are walking through the labyrinth. "I am tired to walk dude." King said. "Be strong, coward!" Kyoya said. "It is not the time to argue each other." Ryo reminded them. "Watch out!" King said, when suddenly zombies appeared again! "What the hell was this?! Only three of us must make the way through the zombies?!" Kyoya asked. "Uhh, give us a break, damn you!" King cursed the zombies then shot them. Blood spattered through the floor. Ryo hacks his way through the zombies. Kyoya also shot the zombies multiple times.

The three jumped over the zombies until they arrived at the labyrinth's center point. The others also did the same until they met each other.

**The Legendary Bladers finally gathered after a long survival. Will they ever end the zombie terror?**


	10. Chapter 10- The N-Legendary Elite Team

**Finally, the Legendary Bladers meet each other after a long survival. A new organization will debuted on this chapter. **

**Chapter 10- The N-Legendary Elite Team **

"Finally, we meet each other here." Ginga said. "Now how we are going to get out of here?" King asked. "Don't worry, I have the solution. Hello, this is Agent 16 calling. Bring a helicopter to an unused factory in the edge of the town." Yu called through a space-like phone. "Who did you call Yu?" Kenta asked. "I will explain to you later Kenchi." Yu said.

Suddenly, Chris screamed. "What happened, Chris?!" Ginga asked. "Those dammit zombies again!" Chris said. "What now?!" King asked. "We have no choice! We must to fight them while waiting for the helicopters to arrive!" Yu said. "Now this is the worst ones." Ginga said.

The nine and Yu shot the zombies until they were cornered. "Now like what, dude?!" King asked. "Climb the walls, idiot!" Dynamis said, frustrated. Everybody agreed with Dynamis' idea and climbed the walls. However, the reanimated corpses started to climb up the walls. However, Tithi prevents this by shooting the zombies multiple times. When Tithi almost kill the zombies, his revolver was out of bullets. "Goddamn it, it run out of bullets!" Tithi said.

"Now what, we can't escape anymore!" Chris said. "Lucky that the labyrinth's walls is so tall. But the zombies will be arrive in here soon! Yu, when is the helicopter you mention will come here!" Dynamis asked. "I dunno- hey! We are safe, everyone!" Yu said when he spotted a helicopter. "Yu! Here is the tier clip!" Masamune comes out of the helicopter. The helicopter lets out ten tier clip. "What do we gonna do with this?!" King asked. "Tie it to your body!" Yu said. The ten does it and they are lifted to the air before the zombies could reach them.

The nine lifted to the helicopter and they cheered. "King! I glad you were safe!" Masamune hugged King. "I also glad you are safe. Hey, there is some strange things here. Why did you survive when you are zombified?" King asked. "I will explain that later. Benkei, now go to the N-Legendary Elite Team HQ." Masamune answered. "Yes Sir!" Benkei simply agreed.

**N-Legendary Elite Team HQ **

"Now let we begin. Hades had escaped from the factory. He is now going to awake more zombies in Wood Beach." Ryo reformed. "And er, why did you all survived? We saw you for the last time zombified right?" Tithi asked. "Well, the story is when we are about to shot and kill the zombies, the zombies are already made their way to this street so we send our captured clones to become the disguise." Masamune answered.

"Wow, so the zombies that I kill- that is all your clones?" Dynamis asked, surprised. "Bingo!" Tsubasa answered. "Well, I did not expect they are your clones dude." King said. "Now, we must return the entire citizens back into normal by killing Hades." Ginga said. "Yeah, you were right! But my revolver is empty..." Tithi said. "This is the refill, here you go little dude." Masamune said.

"Now your most important mission is to kill Hades. Hades is the power source of the zombies. Tsubasa, Masamune and Yu, company the Legendary Bladers to kill Hades. Benkei, you prepare tanks and helicopters." Ryo said. "Yes, sir!" The four nodded yes.

"The Metal Bey City's freedom is depending on you, good luck!" Hikaru said. "Now we divide into four groups. Me, Kenta and Dynamis are coming to chase Hades. Yuki, King and Aguma will spread at the street killing the street zombies. Kyoya, Tithi and Chris will come to bomb the zombies from the air. Tsubasa, Yu and Masamune, you block the Wood Beach shore so the zombies could not come out again." Ginga said.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" The rest cheered.

**So, after gathering back, the real battle with Hades are just about to begin! This story is almost done by the way.**


End file.
